Survival of the Fittest
by djenson2493
Summary: Working on a new fic, set 500 years into the future.  A rogue Global Justice director, revives Team Possible , who have long since passed on.  There is an evil they need to destroy, but who is it, can Team Possible discover the real villain? CH. 4 up
1. Chapter 1

Forewords: The story will be set some 500 years into the future. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have long since passed on from old age. One of the directors of the new Global Justice crime fighting organization will bring them back to life with a type of cloning technology very similar to that used in the Futurama episode "Jurassic Bark." That part will not be an original idea, I do not claim credit for it, neither are any of the characters referenced from the Disney cartoon Kim Possible. The rest comes from my rather twisted imagination. Enjoy the story!

Deep in the wilderness of the Canadian Province of Alberta, 100 miles northeast of Edmonton, sat an underground base and laboratory belonging to Global Justice. Director Gregory Bortel was supervising an experiment in Lab Five, a secret facility in the base that was off limits to almost all persons, save the Director and his team of scientists. Dr. Bortel was an impressive man. 6'4", well built, neatly trimmed dark brown hair, and very handsome for a man of 42 years of age. He was surveying the team as they gathered around two large cylindrical chambers on the far wall. Inside each chamber was a bluish gray solution and a human. They had tubes and monitoring sensors running to various parts of their bodies. He surmised from their appearance that they were approximately 10 years of age at this point, so they probably wouldn't be ready for the final phase of the project until tomorrow. Dr. Bortel left the lab and walked down to his office a few rooms over. He took a seat at his desk and placed his right palm on an electronic sensor pad.

"Identity confirmed, Director Gregory Bortel," A computerized voice stated.

A hidden door in the floor opened up and Dr. Bortel removed two files from the safe inside before closing the door. Opening the first file which was labeled "Possible, Kimberly Ann" he began to read the biographical information on the sheet. By this time he'd already memorized just about all of her file, but he was anxious as he would have to wait many hours before what he had hoped would be his first actual meeting with the girl.

DOB: 7/9/1989

Enlisted on: 10/14/2003

Discharged on: 5/19/2014

Bortel stopped reading at the thought of the last date. It was a date that changed the course of mankind forever. He shook himself from his disturbing thoughts and continued reading down to the final line. "Deceased: 5/22/2075" He flipped to the next pages of the file, they contained the reports of all the missions she had been apart of during her time as a GJ agent, all except the last one. There was only one remaining copy of that transcript, and not even he had direct access to it. He had been briefed on it the second day after he'd been named Director of North American Operations three years ago.

A knock on his door pulled him away from his thoughts. A middle aged blonde haired woman in a white lab coat and dark slacks stood in the doorway. "Dr. Bortel, sorry to disturb you, but I have the latest telemetry and updates on 'The Experiment,'" the woman said.

Setting the file aside, Bortel responded, "Ah, yes, come in Dr. Stevens."

Dr. Elizabeth Stevens, was the head scientist on the project and the second in charge, should Bortel be called away. She handed him the updated reports and sat down opposite him. Bortel quickly scanned the data, then looked up at Dr. Stevens and said, "Excellent, everything seems to be well within normal parameters, how long until you expect them to be ready?"

"Not long, maybe three hours at the most," Dr. Stevens answered.

"Wonderful, years of planning are coming to fruition, soon we will be hailed as heroes and the saviors of Global Justice," Bortel said with glee.

"So you still intend to go through with the plan, it's not to late to change our minds," Stevens said uneasily.

Bortel stood up and went to the door of his office. He gazed out into the hallway then shut and locked his door. He stood before Stevens and addressed her with a long speech.

"I do Dr. Stevens. We are doing the right thing. Times are desperate, we are loosing the battle against evil and if we don't act fast our way of life will soon be destroyed, and I fear humanity won't survive it. The Faction, led by their insidious leader Aires Leopold, have taken control of yet another country, and counting that along with the Forbidden lands he controls, he has nearly half the planet under his rule. Our numbers are waning here at Global Justice, we must use any means necessary to tip the scales in our favor. And I believe bringing these two back will do just that." Dr. Bortel sat back down after he finished his speech.

"But I don't understand, how can they tip the scales for us, weren't they dishonorably discharged?" Stevens asked.

"Yes, in fact, one might say that they are responsible for the post apocalyptic nightmare we find ourselves in." Bortel replied. "What I'm about to tell you, can never be repeated to anyone."

Dr. Bortel revealed the true events of that fateful day in May of 2014. Kim and Ron had been assigned to track down a dangerous terrorist. It had been reported that he had acquired three high yield nuclear bombs. They tracked him to a warehouse in India. In the ensuing fight, Kim had been injured and Ron had to make a choice. Either save his wife, or capture the terrorist. He chose the former, his best friend of nearly 21 years and wife for 2 and a half. While on a GJ plane returning to the US, the world would be changed irrevocably, as the unidentified terrorist set of the explosives in the three most populace cities in India. India, believing that Pakistan had something to do with the attack, it was discovered later that the missiles had been stolen from Pakistan, launched a full scale assault at Pakistan. In the chaos, North Korea decided to take advantage. Since they didn't have the technology to reach the US, they turned to attack Japan. China retaliated against North Korea, but a failed guidance system on one of its missiles caused it to strike the far eastern coast of Russia. Russian missiles were ordered out thinking someone had attacked them, fearing both the US and China, they attacked both. By that time the US had developed a sophisticated missile defense network, but it was not perfect. Several major targets in the US were obliterated, including, Los Angeles, Washington, and New York. European nations were able to call a cease fire, considering many of the missiles had already been used up and the instigating countries were already annihilated, it was still a miracle. But the damage had already been done. The estimated death toll from the missiles alone was 4 billion, and the climate change that followed caused massive world wide famine. If it were not for one Drew Lipski's mutagenic plants, it is quite possible that many if not all of the survivors would have starved to death. Humanity had survived but only 10 percent of the population remained.

The next 200 years were spent rebuilding the world infrastructure, with the exception of the Forbidden Lands, the areas that suffered direct attack from nuclear weapons, as the radiation made them nearly uninhabitable. In order to speed up the reconstruction, many countries adopted new governments that were permanent and authoritarian. Those who were a detriment to society were banished to the Forbidden Lands, and that is what led to our current situation. These deviants, (as Bortel called them), came together to form The Faction, and as revenge for their banishment they have vowed to destroy us all. We've been fighting ever since, but our numbers wane, while they continue to grow stronger. Global Justice has long kept these facts, fearing a backlash against ourselves and our agents, lest the public blame us for this catastrophe.

Bortel finished his account of the facts and gave them a chance to settle in the mind of Dr. Stevens. "So you can see the irony, this started with them, and now maybe it can end with them."

"That is a little harsh, they didn't set off those bombs, and they certainly had nothing to do with the rash responses of irresponsible governments. You cannot blame them." Stevens responded.

"They put their own selves above the safety of their mission, and the safety of the world. If they didn't want that responsibility then they shouldn't have accepted their positions at GJ," Bortel retorted.

The two were interrupted by Director Bortel's phone. It was the private line he set up for "The Experiment" as he called it. "Bortel here, what's our staturs," He said picking up the phone. "Very well, we'll be right down." He hung up the phone and turned to Dr. Stevens. "It's time, they're ready," he said grabbing the files as he left the room with Dr. Stevens.


	2. Chapter 2

The two bodies were removed from the incubation chambers after being washed and dressed, the Director decided it best to put them in clothes resembling their old mission attire, The were brought to another room where they were laid on separate hospital gurneys. One of the scientists turned to Dr. Bortel and gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright people this is it, is the brain scan information loaded up for Stoppable?" Dr. Bortel asked.

"Yes sir, we are ready for memory transport." The scientist controlling the Mind Transference Machine as it had been dubbed, said.

"Very well, then lets revive them, start memory transport for patient Stoppable," He ordered.

The MTM was activated, and began shooting electrical pulses through several wires connected to Ron's skull. His eyes shot open and his body tensed up. His eyes began fluttering rapidly, much like if he were dreaming. After ten minutes the MTM completed its task and shut down. Ron sat up slowly and began to survey his surroundings, "Where… Where am I?" He asked disoriented.

A physician walked up to him, "You are at GJ HQ, Mr. Stoppable. Please come with me we need to give you a quick physical exam to make sure everything is working properly."

Ron nodded and followed the doctor, still having barely any clue as to where he was or what had happened to him.

"Perfect," Director Bortel said. "Alright, let's begin on patient Possible now."

Similarly, Kim's memories were transplanted into her body by the MTM, then she too was taken away for a physical exam.

After being given perfect scores on their health exams, which was to be expected, any imperfections in their bodies was thoroughly screened out during the incubation period. Kim and Ron were lead to a small room with three chairs. Two on one side of a simple metal table, and one on the other. Ron was brought into the room first and told to sit and wait for the Director. Fifteen minutes later, Kim was shown in and given the same instructions. Neither of them really heard the second set of instructions though, as soon as Kim entered the room she noticed her best friend and partner, Ron at the table already.

"KP?" Ron asked still feeling disoriented. "It is you! I'm so glad to see you!" Ron exclaimed running over to Kim to give her a hug.

"Ron!" Kim cried as she embraced him. "What is going on here?"

"I have no idea, all I remember is going in for a physical at GJ, and the next thing I know I wake up in this strange room." Ron exclaimed.

"Same here, they say this is GJ HQ, but it looks nothing like the HQ I remember." Kim replied. "At least we're in one piece, but I'd like some information."

Ron nodded in approval of Kim's assessment, "Me too, KP, me too."

"I believe I can assist you on that request," said Director Bortel as he entered the room. "Please take your seats, and I will brief you on what has taken place."

Kim and Ron sat down across from Dr. Bortel. He began to quiz them about their personal information, birthdays, hometowns, social security numbers and other personal information they should know if they truly were the people he tried to bring back. He even asked them things they should know about the other. After performing flawlessly on his little pop quiz, Bortel smiled, he was very satisfied on his accomplishment. He had successfully reanimated two people who had previously been dead for over 450 years.

"So far we haven't got any info on what the heck happened to us, just your silly little quiz, what is the sitch here?" Kim asked irritated.

"Take it easy, Ms. Possible, I only needed to confirm your identities, now that I am satisfied that you two are indeed Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, I will give you all the details that you need." Bortel told the two fairly miffed teens.

"It's about time," Ron huffed.

"Don't get too hasty Mr. Stoppable, I have a lot to explain to the two of you, and there is absolutely no chance that either of you will be able to understand fully what the "Sitch" as you put it Ms. Possible, really is." Bortel replied a little annoyed at the young man.

He reached in to the files he was carrying and handed them each a sheet of paper, and then allowed them a few seconds to read what was on it.

"Do you know what those are?" He asked.

"This appears to be Ron's GJ file, but it's a fake," Kim said looking up from the paper a little confused.

Ron echoed the sentiment, "Yeah, KP's file has some mistakes in it too."

"I assure you both, these records are not forged and are 100 accurate." Bortel replied.

"But how can that be?" Kim asked. "These dates make no sense, I'm 16 and its 2005, this thing says I was discharged from GJ in 2014, but how can that be?"

"Keep reading, Ms. Possible." Bortel instructed her.

Kim's eyes kept going down Ron's bio sheet, until she reached a line that caused her heart to stop. 'Deceased 12/01/2078' The words echoed in her mind. "Deceased, what do you mean deceased Ron's not dead he's right there, " Kim said, visibly shaken

Ron heard those words and looked for the same line on Kim's bio. "Whoa, it says you died to KP, but how is that possible?"

"Because the year is 2510, and you two have been dead a long, long time." Bortel said flatly.

"2510?" They said together, looking bewildered at the Director.

"Yes, now, before you start protesting about how that's impossible let me explain how it really is the truth." Dr. Bortel said.

Dr. Bortel gave them a brief rundown of events leading up to the present. He told them that they served as agents of GJ for many years until they'd decided it was time to settle down and start families of their own. He excluded the fact that they had settled together and had three children. They lived long and fruitful lives until they died of old age. He then told them a version of what transpired in the centuries after their deaths. An evil faction bent on world domination and destruction, had risen up and now controlled half of the world and that the forces of good were in a desperate situation. GJ's senior directors had given him the green light to use any means necessary to find agents who could tip the scales to their side. Since a distant relative of his, by the name of Sirus Bortel, had dealt with Kim and Ron on many occasions and they had had great success stopping evil doers of all sorts. Bortel had decided that they might be the world's only hope for lasting peace.

Bortel finished, and the two teens were in shock, not knowing what to think of the tale they'd been told.

Kim broke their silence, "Ok, assuming that what you said is actually true, how is it possible for Ron and I to be sitting here like we're juniors at Middleton High?"

"We have made many advances in technology since your days. We have the ability to clone just about anything, from single body parts to replace malfunctioning ones, to entire humans. Back in your days as GJ agents, you had to take many physicals. All agents have DNA stored in secret facilities, in case we ever need to verify their identities by DNA scans. And brain scans are part of SOP for mental health reasons. From your DNA we were able to clone you new bodies, and from your brain scan we were able to put everything that made you two who you were into your brains." Bortel told them the details of their 'rebirths' as he described it.

"Now it is getting late, we will be able to discuss more tomorrow morning. We have a room arranged for you two. You will have a few sets of clothing available to you, nothing fancy just standard GJ attire. And a meal will be brought to you in about thirty minutes. Please take this time to rest, I understand you have been through a lot today, and I will see you at 9am sharp." Bortel said. And with that he left the room quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim and Ron were led by two armed guards to their room. After showing them in they closed the doors and stood guard outside. The room itself was rather unspectacular. There was a bunk bed in the far corner. A small bathroom in the other corner, nothing fancy, just a plain toilet, sink and a shower. There was a closet with several changes of clothes, all identical gray and black GJ uniforms, along with some toiletries for hygiene purposes. There were no amenities for entertainment save a round table with two chairs, and a chess board on the center of the table, and a small bookshelf with several books, all of which had unrecognizable titles. Each plopped down on a chair and sat in silence for awhile. Kim finally looked up to Ron.

"What the heck just happened Ron?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure, I woke up today a junior in high school, but now, I don't know what or who I am," Ron replied.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Well, I've got all these memories and feelings, but that doctor said that they were scanned in to my body, which I can't even tell if it's mine or not." Ron said in a distressing voice. "These memories I have, how do I know they are even real? Or did they just make them up like programming a video game." Ron stood up while ranting.

"I guess I hadn't thought about it like that Ron, I was thinking about our families, our friends. If what that guy said was the truth, then they're all gone Ron. Mom, Dad, the Tweebs, all dead. We are all alone in this future, this nightmare." Kim said as her eyes welled with tears.

Ron took Kim's words to heart, he put aside his existential issues and walked over to her.

"We may not be around to see it, but at least 500 years ago they got to live a full life." Ron said putting his hand on Kim's shoulder. "I think I can take some solace in that, the original Kim and Ron got to live and be happy, he even said we had kids of our own, I just wish I could see the girl I married and my kids grow up." Ron gave a half hearted laugh trying lighten the mood.

"So now they're YOUR kids? What about your metaphysical crisis?" Kim asked.

"My what?" Ron asked clearly not understanding the term.

"Just a minute ago you weren't sure you existed. Now you've got a wife and kids." Kim clarified her previous statement for Ron.

"Well what I meant to say, is the original Ron who.. I'm supposed to be… but I'm really not sure I am, but he had kids that might be mine, but ooh! My head is pounding now, what was I trying to get at?" Ron said rubbing his temples, he collapsed on the bottom bed of the rooms bunk beds.

Kim walked over to him and sat down. "I think I get what you're getting at Ron. But remember that time we got our brains switched by Drakken?"

Ron nodded.

"Well, every thing that made me Kim was put into your body and vice versa. Well I'm no Socrates, and I'm not really all that religious, but who really knows for sure what makes us, well, us?" Kim said taking Ron's hand.

"There was obviously a way to move, my soul or whatever the essence of me is, into your body. Perhaps, some way it was possible, however ferociously unethical, scientists have figured out a way to transport our 'souls' from our previous bodies into our new ones in the future."

"I guess that makes sense, but how can you be sure those memories are real?" Ron said looking to Kim to make it better.

"I can't quantify it, but I've got this feeling deep down, if all they could do is program memories into these new bodies, then how do they make them so intense, how do they make them feel so real? How is it I feel so sad for my lost family, and why am I so glad that my best friend has found a way to be here with me, for my hardest challenge yet."

Ron smiled, Kim always had a way of saying the perfect thing to calm his fears. "Well I would never let a little thing like a metaphesi- phas-ical, that thing you said earlier, death. Keep me from fighting at your side."

Kim laughed and gave Ron a hug. It felt just as good to her as the one she gave when they first saw each other just a few hours ago. And that one she knew was real. She searched her memories, and she recalled similar feelings from hugs in their previous lives. She was sure, some how this was just as real now as it was back then. Ron felt the same way, and while he couldn't help being sad for the people he would never see again, if there was one person he could be stuck with in the future, it would be his best friend Kim.

Ron and Kim leaned up against the wall and sat shoulder to shoulder. "So you had a wife and kids huh? You said you wished you could have known what they were like. So, what do you imagine them to be?" Kim asked Ron playfully.

"My kids? Oh I thought I'd have three of them. Two girls and a boy, gotta have a little Ron Jr. around the house. Some one to carry on the legacy of my essential Ron-ness." Ron began.

Kim laughed, "I could see another little Ron, I remember what you were like as a kid, just so cute, a little weird, but I've always liked weird. So what about your daughters? What are they going to be like?"

"Well this may sound a little corny, but I'd hope that they'd grow up to be a lot like you. Smart, confident, beautiful, and compassionate. To do that I'd have to make sure you stuck around so you could rub off on them." Ron told her, blushing.

"Hey, of course I would stick around, friends forever, remember?" Kim said putting her arm around Ron. "But you know your wife is going to have a big impact on them too, you could just marry someone like that."

"Someone like that, is that an invitation?" Ron said in a teasing voice.

"Well that settles it, you are most certainly the real Ron, I do love your optimism though," Kim teased back.

"What can I say, I am what I is, and I do like to spread the 'Ronshine.' But I can't help but notice that you didn't say no," Ron shot back with a goofy grin.

"We'll see, anything's possible for a Possible," Kim replied. "Now, before I give you an official answer, I want to hear more about the Stoppable family."

Kim rested her head on Ron's shoulder. Joking with Ron made the disturbing events of the past day melt away. Having him to help her through this ordeal was a godsend. There wasn't anyone else she'd choose to accompany her on this adventure. She closed her eyes and began to imagine the scenes at the Stoppable household that Ron was painting for her with his words. And soon she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim awoke from her sleep. It was still dark and instinctively she reached out for the lamp next to her bed. Then she thought to herself, 'why am I doing this? Our room doesn't even have a lamp.' She pulled her hand back, but it brushed up against something hard along the way. She felt it up and down, until she found a chain. She grabbed hold of it and pulled, lighting up the room. To her amazement she found herself back in her old room. "Whoa, was that whole thing just a dream?" She asked herself aloud. She decided to get up and inspect her room. Everything seemed as it should be. Her desk was there, with a familiar screen saver on her computer. Her closet appeared to be in order. The vanity shade exactly where it should be.

"Kimmie dear! Are you coming down? It's time to open presents!" She heard a familiar voice call her. It was her mother's.

Running to the window she saw Middleton covered in a fresh snow. The yard was as bright as ever with those familiar Christmas lights set up. "Wow, that was some nightmare, I really got to tell Ron this one, he's all about that sci-fi stuff." She spoke to herself again in a relieved voice.

She ran to the door of her room, anxious to partake in the holiday festivities. But she halted her motion as she ran past a full length mirror near her closet door. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she saw herself, but yet it wasn't. She looked so much older, if she had to guess she'd say her mid thirties. If that weren't disturbing enough, she was huge, well at least her midsection was. She felt it with her hands, "Oh my god, am I pregnant?' she exclaimed. She couldn't take her eyes off of her belly.

"You've never looked more beautiful to me, Kim." another very familiar voice told her.

In the doorway was Ron, only he was much older too. "C'mon down, the kids want to open their presents, you look just fine honey, I promise." he said taking her hand.

"K-kids?" Kim stammered.

Ron looked at her concerned. "Yeah, Kimmy and Ronnie, you know our children."

"Oh, yeah," She said uneasily.

"You feeling ok honey." Ron asked feeling her forehead.

"Yeah, I just woke up, and I had the weirdest dream, just a little disoriented." Kim said.

Ron smiled and led her downstairs. The house was about the same as it had always been. But the faces weren't. Her parents, her brothers, they were all so much older.

"Mommy! Mommy!" cried two little kids as they rushed towards Kim. One red haired little boy with freckles and a strong resemblance to Ron. And an older blonde girl with a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes. There was no getting past it, these were her kids.

Kim scooped up the little boy and Ron grabbed up his daughter and they went to the living room and sat down in front of an impressive Christmas tree with presents overflowing from underneath. Kim cuddled with Ron as she watched her kids opening gifts. She wasn't sure what had happened but this seemed so much nicer than the place she fell asleep in.

The lights in the room began to flicker, and Kim new what was coming next. Soon the power shorted out and the house became shrouded in darkness. "Tweebs! You did it again!" She yelled thinking that their 'little' light display outside had killed the power grid again. Her feelings changed however as a bolt of lighting cut the night. The flash illuminated the room momentarily, and everyone was gone, except her.

"Hello? Ron? Anyone? Hello?" she called out.

She felt her way to the front door and opened hoping that she would find them outside. Opening the door, she stepped out, and found herself somewhere unfamiliar. This wasn't her front yard. She was in a rocky field. All the rocks had very unique shapes though. And it was then she realized she was standing in a graveyard. Another flash of lightning lit up the tombstone before her. 'Timothy James Possible' it read.

"NO!" she cried out stumbling backwards.

She fell in front of another headstone which read 'Nana Possible.'

She screamed again and began running away, everywhere she turned her eyes would find the grave of one of her loved ones. She sprinted away as fast as she could, crying and scared out of her mind. She came into a clearing and she a bright light at the center. Beyond it she saw her family calling for her to join them. She ran to the light, but before she could reach it the entrance vanished, leaving her alone in the darkness. Alone. That word echoed in her head, louder and louder until she couldn't bear it anymore. She dropped to her knees and shrieked as loud as she could.

"AHH!" Km cried shooting up out of her dream. Her heart was beating rapidly as if she'd been fighting off Shego and Monkey Fist at the same time. She looked around the room, this time she knew exactly where she was. Back at GJ headquarters in the room they'd provided for her and Ron.

"You too, huh?" Ron asked her. He was standing at the sink across the room from her. "Were you in a graveyard too?"

"Yeah, it was awful Ron, everyone was gone, and I was left all alone," She said getting up and walking over to him.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't started out so nice. Christmas with the fam, Kim, and let me tell you, I really can't wait to have kids some day." Ron said.

"Wait, you dreamed about Christmas too? And you saw our kids?" Kim asked astonished.

"How'd you know they were our kids, KP?" Ron asked perplexed.

"I swear I had the exact same dream," Kim replied. She looked down at her abdomen for a second.

"Don't worry Kim, you're not pregnant, I checked when I woke up from my nightmare just a few minutes ago." Ron told her.

Kim blushed, "I know, but I swear I could really feel the baby inside me. That dream was just so intense and, and so, real."

The two returned to their bunk beds, Kim climbed to the top bunk and Ron took the lower. Hoping to salvage some sleep from the remaining night, they said good night to each other and tried to get a little shut eye.

Ron couldn't sleep. He tried switching positions, side, back, stomach, he tossed and turned. At last he rolled to his back and stared up at the underside of the upper bunk. He stared at it for a few minutes before his gaze was interrupted by Kim as her head appeared over the edge of the top bunk. "Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Not even a little, you?" he replied.

"Nuh uh." She said shaking her head. "Can I come down?"

"Sure KP," Ron answered, scooting over to make some room for her.

Kim climbed down into the lower bunk with Ron and rested her head on his chest. Ron tensed up, a little unsure of what to do. "Does this bother you Ron?" Kim asked him.

"Huh, no, I just didn't expect it." He said. "Actually I do feel a little better now, kind of like when we first fell asleep earlier tonight."

"Good, same here," Kim replied, she snuggled her head on his chest and draped her arm around his stomach. Then she closed her eyes and was able to drift off to sleep.

Ron looked down at his best friend, 'she looks so beautiful and peaceful right now' he thought. It was hard to believe that just a few moments ago, he awoke from his nightmare feeling like he was completely alone in the world. Smiling at her, he knew as long as they had each other he'd never truly be alone. He gently kissed Kim on the top of her head and put his free arm around her, and he too drifted to sleep.


End file.
